Death and Demos
by Brandocko
Summary: A combination of two one-shot styles involving RWBY and RE2R/3R. The first are the 'End' One-Shots: In Volume Two, someone large, threating, and unstoppable stands in the way of two good teams. Sadly, it does not end well for the heroes. The 'Demo' One-Shots are RWBY characters playing the Demos of the Remakes. I do not own anything with RWBY, nor anything with Resident Evil.
1. One-Shot: Bad End

**AN: Hey everyone, I have something a little different here. I'm super excited that Resident Evil 2 Remake is coming out soon. To celebrate and because I was in the moment, I made a quick one-shot story involving RWBY and Resident Evil 2. Basic synopsis, Roman gets another bodyguard, one as taciturn as his current mute girl. Those three fight Team RWBY in an altered version of events in the ending V2.**

 **Spoilers, Team Ruby and her friends are not the main characters of this story. From this narrative perspective, they are the antagonist and meet with an unfortunate end. This a rated M story for its Resident Evil style murders. If you do not wish to read that, please stop now, I fully understand. However, if you wish to see a story were the bad guys win or are more of a fan of Resident Evil than RWBY. Then this story is something you may enjoy. This isn't made out of spite of the RWBY series and its handling of heroes and villains, it's just a** _ **bad end storyline**_ **that was a fun hypothetical. Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you thought or if you have any suggestions, and have a nice day.**

 **One-Shot: Bad End**

In an underground city, beyond the borders of Vale's walls, two of the kingdom's threats to its safety walked into a destroyed building. One was the criminal with the bowler hat, Roman. Walking beside him was the pint-sized girl with heterochromia of pink and brown, Neopolitan. Roman glanced over to notice the mute girl pouting at him.

"Relax Neo, I just hired another bodyguard for extra protection," Roman said in a calming voice, "I trust you, but I got where I am because I play my cards close to my chest, and one up my sleeve." He said as the duo made it to an elevator, entering it, "I talked with that bartender about giving me those two girls of his, but he refused." Roman said before he used his cane to press the down button, the elevator doors closing, "He was leaving the kingdom and taking them with, but gave me the number to a guy who could help. Someone who was looking for work."

Neo looked at him, tilting her head in confusion.

"A former colonel of the Atlas Military, Sergei Vladimir." Roman answered, "His goal was to create a new kind of hunter for rescue and extermination missions. However, the General shut him down in favor of a different plan."

Neo then had a slight smirk at his response.

"Don't worry, he is not the bodyguard per se," Roman said as the elevator stopped, reopening to reveal an underground lab of higher condition, "The colonel wanted his 'Brother' to be the one to prove Atlas wrong. That his idea was superior." Roman continued as he led the way, leading to a closed door with a keycard lock. The criminal reached into his pocket, pulling out a keycard, and swiped it. The door gave the signal for entry, causing Roman to smirk, "Ladies first." He said as he stood out of the way of Neo.

Neo simply changed the orientation of her eye colors as she walked by him. As she entered, the mute girl noticed as a massive man standing in the center of the room. He all almost seven feet tall, causing Neo to lean back in order to see his face. His skin was a pale grey, almost like lose rubber stretched across his face and hairless head. His eyes opened, but he was not breathing. The color of his eyes, a milky white with a hint of blue in the center. A trench coat draped the rest of his body, the material is smooth and taut.

"This is Big Guy is called T – 103," Roman said as he entered. The criminal then walked over to a computer, turning it on as be talked, "The colonel said that he is programmable on a biological level," He said as he typed, "Meaning, I just upload a directive to protect me and my allies," He said before glancing back to Neo, "That includes you." He said with a smirk, "Then, I add a list of targets I want the him to kill on sight," he said as an image of the four members of his least favorite team to pop up, causing a smile on his face, "It's as simple as that."

Neo then crossed her arms, looking at Roman with her eyes half opened.

"What, I skipped to the important stuff to save time." Roman said before looking at the T – 103, "Point is, this guy will help us if those four try to ruin my day again." He then shrugged before looking at the monster's face, "Not that much of a looker though, is he?" He then chucked to himself, "Maybe I should give him one of my bowler hats?"

Again, Neo's half-open eyes showed her disinterest in his claims.

"No," Roman responded to her gaze before adjusting his bowler, his voice still in a joking tone, "The big guy needs something classier." He said before he remembered something, "But first, I need a better name for him than T - 103." Suddenly, Neo smiled. The mute girl then pulled out her scroll. With a few characters pressed, she showed Roman her suggestion. The criminal turned back to Neo, who had a smirk on her face, "Well, at least that's catchy."

 _Days later._

In the same underground city, a train was being boarded by members of the White Fang. In the center of it all, Roman watched as the red hooded girl ran without her weapon. the criminal flipped his cane around, the handle aimed at Ruby's back. Suddenly, the cane handle ejected like a hook, catching Ruby by the collar of her cape. As he reeled her in, Roman noticed Neo walking up to his right, a small bag in her hand. "Oh, you're back." Roman said as he turned to his bodyguard, "Did you find one you liked?" He said with Neo taking out the contents of the bag, showing a fedora with a flat rim, "Not bad," Roman responded, "I hope you charged it as a business expense." He said a smirk forming on Neo's face.

Suddenly, an exposition shook the ground. Roman looked to the source of the commotion, seeing the collapse of part of the ruins. Running out of the rest was the other three members of team RWBY, accompanied by their professor and a corgi. In the confusion, Ruby freed herself from Roman's cane. The red hooded girl ran into the arms of her sister.

"Those brats," Roman said in a rage. He then looked over to see the White Fang Lieutenant run over to him, "What!?"

"Upon your orders, we brought that massive man to this location." White Fang Lieutenant answered, "However, the train is not prepared for departure yet."

"That second part doesn't matter," Roman said with a sinister smile, "If you brought him, there is no need to force an early that scheduled departure. Just focused on the train, I will entrain our guest some more." She then looked to the mute, "Neo, why don't you get our friend." He said with her nodding.

Roman walked over to see Ruby finished hugging her sister and was given back her Crescent Rose, "It's over Roman!" Ruby declared, "We're taking you down."

"Oh really," Roman responded, "I think this time will be different."

"Yeah, it will be different," Yang said before she hit her fist together, "This time, we're throwing you into a cell." She said before quickly looking over the area, "Now, where is your little bodyguard?"

"She is getting my bigger bodyguard," Roman responded, stopping a few meters away from them.

"Bigger bodyguard?" Blake inquired.

Suddenly, the ground beneath them began to rumble. The shakes were quick as if aligned to someone's footsteps. Ruby and her team then looked over to the massive man in the trench coat, his stomps in line with the tremors. The girl's expression in disgust at his face, something the fedora did not hide.

Neo walked beside the T – 103, her umbrella resting on her right shoulder, "Now then, Red, Cat, Blondie, Ice Queen, …Weird Guy and Dog," Roman listed, not knowing Oobleck or Zwei' s names. The T-103 stopped next to Roman. Neo gave a slight bow to his arrival, "Allow me to introduce," Roman said with a smile on his face, "Mr. X."

"What is that thing!?" Weiss said as she pointed at it with her rapier, "That isn't human!"

"That doesn't matter to you right now, does it?" Roman said before pointing at them with his cane, "Mr. X, kill them." The criminal ordered before Mr. X started walking forward. Neo and Roman standing next to each other, waiting to see what will happen next.

Mr. X continued to walk towards Team RWBY and Oobleck, "We must be careful," Oobleck said to his students as he transformed his thermos into its weapon form, "You four are already tried from the training this morning." As he was ready to fight, he looked down to see Zwei shaking in fear, the corgi whimpering. However, only Ruby and Oobleck seemed to notice the dog's warning.

"We're fine," Yang responded as she grinned, looking at Mr. X getting closer, "Besides, the bigger they are," She said before launching herself towards her foe with a blast from her gauntlets, "The harder they fall!" She said before delivering a strong right gut punch. However, while Mr. X ceased his stride, the damage looked minimum, "…Huh?" Yang said at the infectiveness of her attack.

"Yang, get out of there!" Ruby called out for her sister, but Mr. X already reeled his right arm. He delivered a right gut punch of his own onto Yang. However, his version seemed to be more devastating. The size of Mr. X's fist was almost a large as Yang's midsection. The hit was accompanied by a small shattering sound. Whether it was the shattering of her aura, or the shattering of her bones, or a combination was still unknown. The blond brawler's body flew back into towards her group, gasping and coughing as she held her stomach in agony.

Ruby turned to help her sister up, but she heard the footsteps getting closer. She turned to see Mr. X reaching out his right hand, attempting the grab her. Luckily, Ruby evaded the garb. Blake picked up Yang and jumped away from the monster. Weiss and Oobleck jumped back as their evasion method, with Zwei running to hide behind a rock. Blake took out her weapon in its pistol form, shooting at the T – 103, but the bullets just bounced off. Ruby changed her weapon into its sniper form, firing a round into the monster's right shoulder. The extra damage to the caliber round did slightly more to Mr. X, but he was nowhere from receiving significant damage, "It doesn't' work." Weiss said in the comment of bullets on their foe.

"Stay back," Oobleck said as he aimed his weapon at Mr. X. The monster turned to notice him as the professor unleased a stream of fire from his weapon. The T – 103 was engulfed in the flames, his body fully set ablaze. Oobleck continued to set the monster on fire, think it was the right strategy.

But he was wrong.

Mr. X walked towards the professor, his stride only slightly hastened in response to the flames. A terror fell over Oobleck like none he had felt before, his legs unable to move. Mr. X stood in front of him now, his right arm grabbing the professor's face. Since the monster's gloves were still on fire, they acted like a branding press against Oobleck's face, but his screams were muffled but the same glove. His glasses shattered in the heat, the shards falling into his eyes. The professor thrashed as he tried to free himself, but nothing was working.

"Hey!" Ruby yelled as she rushed the monster, her weapon changed back into a scythe. In response, Mr. X tossed Oobleck into Ruby's direction. The red hooded girl quickly caught the body, but her eyes shook in horror on a revelation. While the professor's skin was torched, her skull was deformed. No breath of life flowed through his veins as he laid dead in Ruby's arms. Ruby's heart raised in panic at the inability to save him, her body not know how to act now.

"RUBY!" Blake called for her teammate to regain her focus. Ruby heard the call but then realized the sound of footsteps approaching. She looked up to see Mr. X reaching for her. His body naturally put out the flames, his form seemingly undamaged.

Weiss rushed in front of her team leader, creating a white Glyph under the monster feet. Mr. X then became encompassed by a block of ice, his movement's halted, "Come on, we have to go!" Weiss said as she took her leader's hand, pulling her away from the battle. Ruby had a look of panic as Oobleck's body rolled off her and onto the ground.

"Oh no you don't." Roman commented as he aimed his cane at Mr. X, "There is no escaping him." He said before shooting a fire blast at the T-103. Once the shoot collided, a huge plume of mist covered the area. Weiss looked back in a panic, not wanting to be inside the mist with the monster. She ran and focused on her teammates. Blake helped Yang up, seeing the two running towards them. As she ran, Ruby felt a tug on the end of her cape. In her mind, she thought it was her professor, that he was still alive and clawing for their help.

But she was wrong.

The tug turned into a violent pull, yanking Ruby back into the mist and out of Weiss' hands. The white heiress looked back in horror, Blake and Yang having a similar feeling of dread.

"RU-" Yang was calling for her sister but was cut off by the sound of a loud stomp. Accompanying that noise was the sound of blood splattering in all directions. The three members of team RWBY went silent as the mist was carried by the wind. Revealing a horror none of the girls could believe. Mr. X stood over Ruby's body, his right boot where her head once was. Her fingers twitched for a few seconds before all motion was lost for good. As blood pooled around her body, it stained the rose petals that feel near her corpse.

"Ruby…" Weiss said as she fell to her knees, tears forming in her eyes. Blake had tears form as well, her right hand covering her mouth in shock.

Yang's eye also filled with tears at the loss of her sister, but her eyes also turned red with rage as Mr. X, walked toward the rest of her team, "You bastard!" Yang said as her hair began to glow, "YOU BASTARD!" She yelled before running out of Blake's arms, charging at the T – 103.

"Yang don't!" Weiss and Blake called at the same time, but their warning fell on deaf ears. Yang reeled back her fist as she unleashed another gut punch against Mr. X, this one dealing more damage than before. She then yelled in a battle cry as she continued to deliver punch after punch in rapid fire, the T-103 pushed back by the heels of his boots. She ended her combo with an uppercut, the force unlike any of her other hits. The hit launched the fedora off the monster's head.

This time, Mr. X responded to the pain. He fell to one knee as Yang caught her breath, but her rage was not yet quelled. Weiss and Blake looked on in shock, not thinking it possible to take the monster down, "This is for Ruby, drop de-" Yang said as she was going to deliver one more punch right hook into Mr. X's skull. However, she felt a sharp pain in her back. Her teammates then realized their folly. In taking their eyes off Yang for a second, they let someone get behind her. Yang glanced back to discover Neo, who had stabbed her in the back with the hidden blade in her umbrella. The mute girl smirked as she changed the orientation of her eye color, digging the blade in deeper, "You!" Yang said before coughing up blood.

Suddenly, she looked back at the foe in front of her. Mr. X started to stand up, glancing down at Yang with an emotionless expression on his face. he reached out his left hand to the blond brawler, but Yang punched with her right arm. However, Mr. X grabbed her forearm with his left hand. He then reached out for her with his right arm, she responded with another punch, and he grabbed it the same as the other arm. Yang struggled to pull both arms out of his grasp, the pain of Neo's blade sinking more into her organs. Her hair color fading in its brilliance, her eyes losing her rage. She gritted her teeth, thinking she could muster up some strength to force her way out of this.

But she was wrong.

Mr. X thrust both of his arms down, the force dislocating both of Yang's arms from their sockets. But more than that, she screamed in agony as her skin began to rip near the forearms. If not for her gauntlets breaking on his grip, she would have had both arms torn off. Yang's screams echoed to her teammates, who tried to rush in for help. However, as Neo pulled out her blade from Yang's back, a river of blood poured out. Yang's vision becomes blurry as she reverted back to her normal state. The last thing she could make out was Mr. X reeling back his right arm. He unleashed a heavy swing of his fist into the left side of Yang's skull. A cracking sound was heard as her body was launched into a pile of rocks. Mr. X then looked to the remaining members of Team RWBY, walking towards them.

"No…" Blake said in sorrow at the loss of another teammate.

"Blake, get out of here!" Weiss ordered before readier with her rapier, "I'll hold it off."

"You can't be serious!?" Blake responded in panic, "That monster will kill you!"

"Somebody needs to the warn the kingdom of this!" Weiss shouted as Mr. X got closer, "Just go!" Weiss then created a yellow glyph under her feet, the symbols having gear and cogs. Suddenly, Weiss body glowed with energy as charged at the monster. She dodged his first grab managing to swipe his leg with her rapier. Mr. X then diverted all his attention to Weiss, something that Blake noticed as her opportunity. She gritted her teeth and ran in the opposite direction.

"That Cat is always trying to run," Roman commented before looking to Neo, giving her order with his expression. Neo nodded before running after the back cat faunus. She passed by, Mr. X still trying to catch Weiss, having an idea.

After a slew of misses, Mr. X landed one hit into Weiss left arm, knocking her into the ground a few feet away. As she got up, she realized that her buff was fading fast, and her aura was depleted. Weiss ran toward the monster and made another slash at the T – 103's left leg, causing him to fall to one knee. She readied to stab him in the head but flinched as Neo used Mr. X as a springboard, jumping high into the air. At the same time, she opened her umbrella and dropped the fedora back on Mr. X's head.

As Blake ran, she then came to a stop as Neo landed in front of her. The mute girl using her umbrella to ease her travel through the air. As she landed, she changed to the position of hers, "Damnit." Weiss said to herself before she remembered something, "Blake catch!" The white heiress called to her teammate as she pulled out a pistol magazine.

The black cat faunus caught it, seeing that the bullets were elemental dust. She then looked to see Neo lunge at her with the blade in the umbrella. Blake dodged as she loaded the new clip into her. once Neo tried a second stab, Blake released her semblance as she shot. Her shadow clone now became a fire clone, which exploded on contact with Neo. The mute girl gritted her teeth as she looked at her opponent now.

"Thank goodness it worked," Weiss said before she felt a looming shadow over her. she turned to discover Mr. X standing again. Before she could dodge, he reached out and grabbed her by the neck with his right hand. In desperation, she stabbed his arm with her rapier. Mr. X quickly reacted to the pain, dropping Weiss on the ground. She quickly got back up, avoiding the T – 103's next grab.

Roman gritted his teeth as his bodyguards were being pushed back now. He then turned back to the mute girl against the black cat faunus. Neo failed to land a hit, her nibble opponent being a matchup she was not used to. In another shot, Blake created a stone clone of herself. The blade of Neo's umbrella hit the stone at the worst angle, breaking the folded steel in half. Blake the kicked the stone clone over, causing it to fall on Neo and pinning her legs. The mute girl felt a chunk of the stone collide with her right knee, causing both her eye colors to turn white in response. While no sound came out, expression resembled that of someone screaming. "Neo!" Roman said in worry, his eyes full of fear at her safety now. Neo looked up at Black, who held the cleaver of her weapon in her left hand. As black cat faunus looked down at the mute girl, she was reminded of the girl stabbing her friend in the back a mere moments ago. Blake gritted her teeth as she raised the cleaver over her head, ready to swing down.

At that moment, Mr. X looked over at the two fighters. In his own genetic programming, he knew this was one of the things he was told to protect. Weiss readied herself as Mr. X speed walked towards her. However, while she expected a grab, he shoved her with his right arm. Pushing the white heiress out of the way. She had a look of confusion until she realized who he was after. Weiss tried to call out, but he was already too late.

Blake was a second away from bringing the cleaver down. However, she felt something grab her left forearm. She looked up in horror to see it was Mr. X, glaring down at her with his emotionless face. Blake screamed in pain as he tightened his right arm grip on her. Her screams then became muffled as the T- 103 grabbed her face by with his left hand. Blake moved her right hand with the pistol still in her grasp, aiming right at the monster head. She took the shot; a blast of fire engulfed his face. However, the only thing that round did against her opponent, was knock off the fedora. Mr. X tighten his grips, forcing Blake to drop both of her weapons. Blake now realized her error. The moment Neo was pinned, she could have run away and called for help. But she let the death of her teammate cloud her normally rational mind. She thought she could avenge her friend right then and there, giving her at least a little piece of mind to these horrible events.

But she was wrong.

Mr. X noticed a large stone horizontal column near him, the remnants of a destroyed building. in one thrust, he slammed the back of Blake's head against the column. An audible splat was heard as the faunus' blood spilled on the ground. Blake body went limp as her right arm fell to her side. Mr. X then stood the body aside, then looking down at Neo. the mute girl's eye was still white, not know his intentions. The T – 103 then knelt, picking off the larger chunks of the stone clone, freeing her. Neo then started to look up at the monster, but she smiled as she blinked, her eye color back to its heterochromia.

Mr. X then noticed the rapier still in his arm, pulling it out before tossing it aside. He then turned around to see Weiss pulling herself back up.

The white heiress gritted her teeth as she realized she was the last one left. No weapon in her hand. No aura to help her survivability. No backup. No teammates. No leader. But in the back of her mind, she thought she could find a way out of this mess. That this was not her end.

But she was wrong.

Accompanied by the sound of the press of a button, a blast of fire collided with the white heiress' back. The shot had landed between her shoulder blades, the force of the shoot pushing Weiss forward as she fell back on the ground. She screamed in agony before noticing she lost feeling the lower half of her body. She then looked to see to see the blood pool around her body, causing her to cough up a cupful more. she then looked up to see Roman walking over, the end of his cane still smoking, "You…shot me in the back." Weiss said before her breathing became heavy.

"Not every fight is a fair one, Ice Queen," Roman responded, causing Weiss to grit her teeth in anger. She then clenched a handful of dirt as she shut her eyes. However, tears began to seep out with the accompanying cries of regret, "…Hey," Roman spoke to her, but his voice less arogenate or condescending. Weiss reopened her eyes to look at him, his expression somewhat serious for a change, "…You and your friend are going to a better place than this dump of a world." He said before adjusted his hat, "I need to keep on surviving for as long as possible." He then turned around and walked away, "Because, I know I'm going to burn for all that I did in this life." With his last words, he took a few more steps away from the white heiress. However, he stopped for a second to look back at her. Weiss' eyes were cold, devoid of all light, as she lay on the ground motionless. Roman then turned back to where he was walking, heading for the trainyard.

Mr. X started to follow him but felt something tug his right coat arm. He looked back to see it was Neo, his fedora in her right hand. She smiled at him before changing the orientation of her eye color. He accepted the offer, kneeling and tilting his head forward. Neo smile grew bigger as she placed the fedora on him. She then took one step away but filched in pain of her leg injury.

In response, Mr. X picked her up, placing her on his right shoulder. Neo had a look of shock at first, but then had a warming smile towards the T – 103. With no words between them, Mr. X and Neo headed back to join Roman at the trainyard.

 **AN: There you have it, Team RWBY ends with a Game Over, (But hey, Zwei lived). With this outcome, Remnant is…doomed. It will probably make Racoon City look like a paradise by comparison. There are a few take away from this story, most being advise on how to handle Mr. X. You need more fire power to take him down for good, know when to run when you see him, remember your defensive weapons in event of a grab, and he really is a monster. I did want to give Roman and Neo a little of the spotlight, it's a duo I wish the original series exploded in a better way. At the end of the day, this was a passion story to for me to get hyped to plat Resident Evil 2: Remake. I may do another crossover story between these two series, as I think I could find something that could work without murdering the main cast. Just remember, this story is just a one-shot plotline. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope you can go out and play Resident Evil 2: Remake. It's going to be a great game.**


	2. One-Shot: Demo

**AN: Hey everyone, a little surprise chapter here. Since RE2: Remake just came out, I wanted to do one more thing to celebrate. I had a suggestion via a PM to see what it would be like if the RWBY Team played the demo for RE2: Remake. I don't do stories like this but wanted to at least do a one-shot to try my hand at it and help hype up the game some more. I'm including here with Bad End since both are made with the same intention and rating, but different narrative structures. This does not take place after that one-shot's events, it is a new continuity for the crossover here.**

 **Spoilers: This is one of those 'Character plays' fanfics, something I know is not to everyone's liking and is my first time trying it out. I'm not going to try and convince you otherwise if that storytelling style is not your thing, you can stop reading right here and it will not offend me. If you do like this style, I put a lot of effort in making the experience feel genuine and correct to what can be done in the game. Each of the RWBY characters has a bit of development in this one-shot, with Ruby being the one controlling Leon in the demo. Because of that, some of their actions are blended together in the narrative. While the other members of the team are watching and helping her out as she plays. RWBY character dialogue quoted, with game character's dialogue is bolded. For other context needed, that should be explained in the first few paragraphs. Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you thought or if you have any suggestions, and have a nice day.**

 **One-Shot: Demo**

Inside their room, Team RWBY had reorganized their setup for this special occasion. They had moved three of the beds to one side of the room, the fourth was used as a couch for some of the members. While Weiss was filing her nails, while Blake read a book. Sitting in the middle was Ruby, who bounced in her seat as she looked at her TV screen, the text reading _Resident Evil 2_ with the start game stated just under it. The white text was cracked, with the R and E being red letters. Suddenly, Yang walked into the room, a black controller, "Alright, it's fully charged." The blond brawler said before she closed the door and turned off the lights, "Let's start this thing up." She said with Ruby bouncing more in joy, causing a look of annoyance on Weiss' face.

"Sorry," Ruby said as she noticed her teammates distress, "I'm just so pumped to play this."

"It's just a demo," Weiss said as she put the file away, "And we can only play it for thirty minutes, right?"

"I know, but still," the red hooded girl responded before turning to her sister, "This is a remake of a game we used to play all the time as kids."

"Really?" Blake said as she closed her book, looking at the title screen, "I've read the books, but I didn't know there was a game series."

"Yeah, and we played it a bunch. Despite all the scary stuff, we had so much fun playing as the different characters." Yang said as she sat between her sister and Blake, "I played as Claire because rode a motorcycle, looked after a little girl, and was a total badass." Yang said before she tussled her little sister's hair, "Ruby played as Leon because she had a crush on him."

"Yang!" Ruby responded as she pushed her big sister's hand away, her face turning slightly red, "You said you wouldn't tell them!"

"Whoops, oh well," Yang before she offered her controller to Ruby, "In that case, you get the first run." She said with Ruby smiling, a slight squeal as she took the controller. The red-hooded girl pressed to confirm the start of the game, taking her to a second confirmation screen. She pressed start again, launching her into the game.

A loading screen showed the image of a young police officer walking towards a station. A few paragraphs of text.

 _It was supposed to be a short break for Lean S. Kennedy – Just one last pit stop at a gas sat-_

Suddenly, the text disappeared as Weiss formed a look of annoyance, "Hey, why did you skip it?" Weiss said to her team leader, "I was reading that!"

"Oh sorry, I know it's on a time limit, so…" Ruby said before she had a realization, "Wait, do you not know the story?"

"Of course not, why would I play a game instead of training for becoming a huntress?" Weiss responded.

"Well, playing a horror game can do a lot of things for a huntress." Ruby responded, but her teammate had a look of skepticism, "Like knowing how to fight certain monsters, managing ammo, knowing when to run when your aura is low, and knowing-" Ruby was saying unto the screen showed the same man that was in the loading picture holding a handgun.

 **Leon: Hello!? Is anybody here!?**

"It's Leon!" Ruby said in glee as she moved around the camera, seeing the character model, "Wow, he looks so good in this game." She said before her face turned red with embarrassment, "I mean, for a remake, they did a good job with his model and …face." She said as she turned the camera to see his. Yang looked over to her sister with a slight smirk.

"So, the game used to look like this but older?" Blake asked Yang.

"Kind of, this is a remake an old game, so it built from the ground up here. The camera work is very different this time around." Yang said as Ruby moved Leon to the front desk of the please station, picking up ten handgun bullets, combining to her already a stack of six, "It looks like this is starting a little bit further than the begin." Leon then walked up to an older desktop, seeing the police insignia with the letters R, P, and D. over a red screen, "That's Racoon City Police Department, when the outbreak happens this time."

"Outbreak?" Weiss said before Leon started typing on the screen, "What kind of outbreak?"

"You'll see soon," Yang said with a wink as Leon pulled up surveillance of the building.

 **Leon: There has to be someone here...**

Weiss looked to see someone firing a gun in the bottom right. As Leon zoomed in, she saw a stumbling man with an inhuman growl.

 **Leon: Not good.**

 **Officer: David! Marvin! You there?**

The officer said before showing a notebook to the camera.

 **Officer: I found a way out! It's in here!**

Weiss then noticed the stumbling man from before approaching the officer, "What is that!?" She said as the creature took to shots from the officer, forcing the flashlight out of his hands, "That's not human, is it?"

"It's a zombie," Yang answered.

 **Officer: Send reinforces! East Hallway.**

"What's a zombie?" The white heiress asked while the officer then ran off screen, the zombie following.

"It's a person that died walking around as if they were alive." Blake answered as the computer screen showed a highlighted map, "It's mostly fictions version of a human behaving like a Grimm creature, acting only on instinct to feed itself."

"It walks around like a drunk and tries to bite people," Yang added on, "And if a zombie bites you, you turn into one."

 **Leon: I gotta find that guy.**

"Oh…that's unsettling." Weiss responded and Ruby regained control over Leon's movement, "So, one bite and he's done for."

"He can take a few." Ruby responded as she moved Leon to the left, "But that's because this is a video game. If this were to happen here in Vale, it would be one bite and it's over." She said with Weiss' face turning pale. Leon now stood in front of a caged entrance, with a control box covered in yellow tape, "Huh, how do I open this?"

"Well, this isn't where you are supposed to go anyway," Blake responded, "I think the map said the east hallway was on more to his right side." She said as Ruby moved Leon to a shutter door with a keep out sign on it. Leon pressed the open button, but the shutter only raised a foot, "I think this is where to go." The black cat faunus said with Leon going his stomach to fit through the gap, taking out his flashlight. He looked around to see the area was pitch black, and the walls and floor splattered with blood.

"Yikes," Weiss commented as she held her arms to her sides, "That's a lot of blood." Leon crawled through the opening of the shutter and stood up.

 **Leon: Ok…**

"Ok," Ruby repeated in the same self-calming tone. She walked over to see a fuse box missing a red fuse, "I need a fuse for this." She said before continuing down the hallway, the flashlight in Leon's left hand. Upon the first turn, the group heard an ominous slushing sound but continued.

 **Leon: You got this.**

"We got this." Ruby repeated in her own way, "I won't let anything harm him." She said with Yang smirking again. Leon came to a pair of white doors, opening them, and walking through, "This is the press room," Ruby said before turning back to Weiss, "One thing these games taught me was to check everywhere for things. Anything is useful if you can pick it up." She said as she found a dead body, find ten more handgun bullets next to it, "See, survivability goes up the more you look around." Leon then walked over to a red switch on the wall, flipping it, to turn the lights on in that room, "And now we can see better."

"I get it," Weiss responded in a slightly perturbed voice, her eyes focused on the dead body, "Let's just get out of this room and get to that guy for the way out of this station." Leon walked out of the room and turned to his left, seeing a collapsed steel cabinet. He managed to push the cabinet out of the way as Weiss had a question, "So, this guy isn't a hunter?"

"Nope, just a police officer." Yang responded as Leon walked through the halls, "No semblance, no aura, no super cool weapons."

"That's not true," Ruby responded as Leon walked into the bathroom, the floor flooded by a clogged toilet, "Some of the guns he got later are pretty cool." She said before she found an item in the middle stall, a spray, "And look, a first aid spray. That will bring him back to full health, no need for aura when it's Leon." She said before exiting the bathroom, going down the hall. Leon arrived at in the section right before the Watchman's office, the floor littered with bodies.

 **Leon: Jesus…**

However, Ruby saw a door with a chain on the lock, "Need something for that too."

"Can you shoot it?" Yang said with Ruby testing it out. Leon took out his gun and fired at the chain, but nothing happened, "That didn't work."

 **Officer: OPEN UP! HURRY! OPEN UP!**

"That's the same voice as before," Blake noticed as Leon ran into the Watchman's office, heading to the shuttered exit in the back.

 **Officer: OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR!**

 **Leon: I'll get you out!**

Team RWBY watched as the cutscene played out, Leon lifting the shutter a foot up. The right arm of the officer showed with the notebook in his hand.

 **Leon: I'll get you out!**

 **Officer: HELP ME! PLEASE! HELP ME!**

 **Leon: Give me your hand! I got you.**

"See, told you we get him," Ruby whispered in the middle of the cutscene. The officer laid on his back as the sound of growling was heard on the other side of the shutters.

 **Leon: Give me your other hand!**

As the officer was halfway out, the growls became louder. The officer screamed as blood from his lower half splattered everywhere on the floor. The sounds of his death screams echoed in the minds of the members of the team. Ruby had a look of dread fall upon her face. Yang wining in pain at the sight. Blake slight looked down and put a hand to her forehead. Weiss' eyes trembled at the sight of the office being pulled out.

 **Leon: Hang in there!**

The officer's screams reached their end as Leon pulled him out, but only the upper torso remained, "OHH," Yang said in response to seeing the blood and intestines of the officer, "He's not making it out." Leon has a look of panic as the officer slowly died in his arms.

 **Leon: Oh my God…Jesus Christ…**

"…I…" Ruby said as she had a dreadful thought, "...Could I have saved him if I wasn't looking for items?" her comment made as she looked down, the sound of zombies banging on the shutter door.

"No Ruby," Yang answered, "I think this was scripted to happen in this game." Her voice went serious, with Ruby turning to her, "But, even if something like this happens in real life, you cannot have those thoughts."

"She's right," Blake added on as Leon grabbed the officer's notebook, flipping through the pages, "Regret like that can haunt you for the rest of your life." Yang looked over to see Blake holder herself, causing her to pat her teammate on the back. The black cat faunus turned to her teammate, a thankful smile returning to her face. Ruby then nodded looking at the notes, seeing a few pages of odd drawings before closing it.

"Let's just get out of here," Weiss said as the cutscene ended, Leon walking to the door out. However, Ruby stopped his movement as the wooden door shock with a loud thud, "What was that!?" Weiss said as Ruby backed up with Leon, another thud against the door. A third thud happen right after, showing a zombie in a police uniform, "AHH!" Weiss said in response to the jump scare, Ruby having Leon aim his handgun. Leon fired one bullet, hitting the zombie in the face. Weiss' eyes widened in horror as the Zombie stood with a missing chunk of his skull. "What!?"

"It takes an about three of those to the head to kill a zombie." Yang said as Leon fired two more bullets into the zombie's face, causing it to fall over dead, "See." The blond brawler said as Leon walked out the door, the sound a one to the windows shattering, and another zombie falling out, "Uh oh."

"Time to run," Ruby said as she had Leon run down the hallway, back in the direction she came. As Leon was halfway back to where he was, the sound of destroyed wood was heard. In his path walked a male and female zombie.

 **Leon: Jesus! They're everywhere**!

Ruby aimed as she focused on the male zombie. She fired one shot into its head, but the second on missed. She bit her lower lip as she had Leon move back, avoid the female zombie from gabbing him. The red hooded girl focused on a female zombie. To her amazement, one shot caused the zombie head to explode, "Nice, a critical kill shot." She said before focusing on the male zombie. She walked back a few steps to stay out of its range, shooting it in the head. As she was about to deliver the third headshot, the zombie from the window grabbed Leon from behind, "No!" Ruby said as she wiggled the sticks but to no avail.

The zombie bit into Leon's neck, Yang wincing again at the sight of the zombie taking a chunk out of Leon's neck. "It's fine, it's just one bit," Yang said as Leon pushed off the zombie, she then looked to see sweet on Ruby's forehead, "It's okay Ruby, stay calm."

"Right," She said as she had Leon avoid the other zombie. She then had him running down the halls, tuned at his right.

"Wait, wouldn't it be left?" Blake said as Ruby realized it as well, but it was too late. Leon was in front of a door, a fat zombie walking out to grab Leon. As he struggled to push this one off, the other male zombie also grabbed Leon, pushing him to the ground, "Oh no." Blake said in a panic as both zombies munched on Leon's neck. A red icon appearing in the bottom left of the screen.

"What does that mean?" Weiss asked as Leon elbowed one of the zombies, knocking it off.

"That one more bite and Leon's dead." Ruby said as Leon knocked off the other zombie, "I'm not letting that happen." She said as Leon picked himself up, making a B-line for straight ahead, limping slightly has he had one hand on his stomach. Ruby had him dodge the other zombie, quickly making his way to the shutters, "After I'm in here, I can use that spray to get him back to full health." She said as Leon got back on his stomach.

 **Leon: Come on.**

"Come on!" Ruby repeated as Leon used his right elbow to push the shutter up more, giving him space to crawl. Ruby let out a sigh as she saw Leon almost through. However, she and her team jumped at the sight of a zombie hand grabbing Leon's right leg.

 **Leon: Goddamnit!**

"Shake it off!" Weiss said as she grabbed her team leader's arm, "Hurry!"

"I can't!" Ruby panicked as saw the zombie crawl up to Leon, grabbing his right arm now, "Wait, is this a cutscene?" She said before someone walked over from off screen and grabbed Leon's right arm, pulling him out the rest of the way.

 **Leon: Watch out!**

 **?: Got it.**

The girls were speechless as the person walked to the shutter, placing one foot on the handguard, and slamming the whole thing on the zombie's skull. Weiss winced at the chunks and the brain matter as the camera panned up, showing another officer, but this one with a bad injuring on his abdomen.

 **?: You're safe…for now.**

The wounded officer said before leaning against the wall in pain, "Wait, is that-" Yang was saying as her eyes widened.

 **Leon: Thanks…**

 **?: Marvin Branagh.**

 **Leon: Leon Kennedy…**

"Marvin!" Ruby and Yang said in a collective cheer.

"Who's this guy?" Weiss asked, "Wasn't that one of the names that officer said before?"

 **Leon: There was another officer…I-I couldn't…I couldn't**

Ruby watched as she saw the pain in Leon's eyes, her expression almost matching his. She then looked to see Marvin extend his hand to Leon.

 **Marvin: Here…**

Ruby watched as Leon accepted his hand, helping him up.

 **Marvin: I'm sure you did what you could, Leon.**

He said before the screen went black, a small smile forming on Ruby's face with that closure. As the screen faded back in, Leon was now where more pads to protect his body.

 **Leon: Does anyone know what started this?**

 **Marvin: Not a clue.**

"That's a long story," Blake said under her breath.

 **Marvin: But honestly, all you need to know is that this place will eat you alive if you aren't careful.**

"Well, we're already missing a couple of chucks." Yang said with a slight giggle before she remembered something, noticing the wounded cop's greyish skin, "But, that is less funny for Marvin. He got bit pretty hard."

"Why does that matter," Weiss responded, "You just took three and should be fine after the first aid spray, right."

"Leon, yeah," Ruby responded, "But Marvin, cannot be saved now." She said in a somber voice, "Believe me, back when I played this game as a kid, I really tried everything I could to save him." She said with her team going silent for the cutscene.

 **Leon: Yeah…well, I was supposed to start last week, and I got the call to stay away. I wish I'd come here sooner.**

Weiss had a small smile as she glanced at her leader, "I can see why you like Leon, he is a lot like you." She said with Ruby smiling.

 **Marvin: You're here now, Leon. That's all that matters.**

Leon finished his preparations as he walked over to Marvin.

 **Leon: OK, Lieutenant, I'm ready.**

 **Marvin: Hopefully, you'll be able to find a way out of this station. That officer you met easier – Elliot. He thought this secret passageway would do the trick.**

Weiss had a look of disbelief, "What type of police station is this?"

"It used to be a museum," Blake responded, "That's another long story."

 **Leon: This is good news. We can get you to a hospital.**

 **Marvin: No, no, I am not the priority here.**

 **Leon: Lieutenant, I'm not just going to leave you here-**

 **Marvin: I'm giving you an order, rookie! You save yourself first. I'd come with you, but I'd just slow you down…Now, you'll need this.**

Team RWBY was silent as Marvin got up as he handed Leon a combat knife in his bloody right hand.

 **Leon: I can't take-**

 **Marvin: Stop.**

Leon slightly nodded before taking the knife, but Marvin pulled him in close.

 **Marvin: And don't make my mistake. If you see one of those things – uniform or not – you do not hesitate. You take it out…or run. Got it!?**

 **Leon: Yes, sir.**

"Yeah," Yang responded as Marvin sat down, "It's what we've been doing." Yang then had an idea as the knife was added to the inventory, "We can cut the tape on the box now."

"You're right!" Ruby said as she gained control of the character, going over to the box from before. Leon used the knife, cutting the tape between the hack lock. The box opened with a handle that Leon pulled, causing the cage to go up.

 **Leon: This is not how I imaged my first day…**

Weiss had a small chuckle before she realized something, "Hey," Weiss turned to Ruby as Leon picked up more ammo off a bench, "The next time we see Marvin, will he still be…"

"In the original, no." Ruby said in a depressed voice, "But, this is the remake. So, you never know." She then went to her inventory and looked at the first aid spray, "He gave us an order, we have to save ourselves." She said before she used the spray on Leon, putting him back to full health. She then looked over to see a green plant, picking it up, "Oh, and herb. This can heal us also." She said before looking over to see a bunch of wood and yellow tape, picking it up also, "Not sure what this does. But I can take it with us." Ruby said before having Leon entering the closet does to her location.

Leon entered a room with a long hallway, the light out. Leon took out his flashlight as the team noticed a and officer's body sitting against the wall. As he approached, a radio signal breaking up was heard. Leon knelt near the body, putting his left hand on the corpses head. All the team winced as they dead officer's jaw was ripped down to the flesh. Blake could not look at the corpse milky white eyes.

 **Leon: Oh… Oh, what the fuck!?**

"What did that?" Weiss said as the Leon heard a can fall, causing her to jump in her seat in fear.

 **Leon: Huh? What?**

"I think I know," Yang said as Leon looked at a body hanging by a pipe, "Ruby, reload." She said with her sister already in the middle of the animation for Leon. She then walked forward. She walked by the body, just grazing its foot. However, that was enough for the corpse to fall on the ground. Leon gasped while Weiss jumped again, looking at the smashed head of the corpse.

Ruby sighed as she continued down the halls. She passed by a door with a green spade on it, "Need a key for that door." She said as it was unable to be opened. The red hooded girl continued down the hall, coming across a broken window with a prompt, "Huh, Oh." She said as she figured it out with Leon walking away. As he made it to the end of the hall, a zombie appeared outside, banging on the window.

"Can you shoot it?" Yang asked.

"Maybe, but I think I can do something better," Ruby said as she ran up to the window and used the boards. The window became barricaded as the zombie could not get in, "That's what those things are for."

"Smart," Blake said as Leon turned the corner heading through a pair of double doors. As soon as he enters, Ruby saw something on the table, picking up a Weapon Locker Key.

"Ah, back in the day when you couldn't just call your locker on your scroll," Yang said with a smirk. Leon then walked over to the chalkboard, picking up a map of the first floor, "That will help too." She said before seeing a stake of palates of near an open window, "Try climbing that." She said with her younger sister following. Leon got on the palates and then hoped out the window.

However, as he landed outside, there was a fat zombie in front of a vending machine down the hall, "I'm going to try and walk past him." Ruby said before Leon rounded the corner, the zombie never seeing him. She then looked down the hall to see another zombie banging on the windows, "That was my only board." Ruby said before she saw stairs next to the window, "I'll outrun it." She said before running for the stairs.

"Wait!" Weiss said, causing Ruby to stop Leon still on the first floor, "Look over there!" She said with Ruby seeing a small pile of wood on the floor, like the one she just used.

"Good eye," Ruby said to her teammate as Leon picked up the wood. He then ran over the door and used it before the zombie could break through, "We got this now." Ruby said with a smile as Leon went up the stairs. Once he got to the second floor, zombies moans were heard. Leon ran right, going into a room with three lockers. As one open, a corpse fell out with Weiss jumping back again, "…You okay?" Ruby asked her teammate.

"Yeah," Weiss responded before sighing, "I'm not scared." She said as Leon looked another locker, this one with a three-combo lock.

"Heh, too bad it wasn't a four-combo," Yang said with a smirk, "Otherwise, we could have put in our own team name."

"So, we need a combination," Ruby before she noticed the wall of steam, "And a type of crank."

"Oh, I love the crank noise," Yang said in reminiscing as Leon ran out of the room, turning back to the zombie walking downstairs. Ruby aimed and fired, the first bullet hitting the zombies left arm, causing it to fall off. She shot again, hitting the right arm, having that fall off, "So, limbs just fall off like that." The blond brawler said before she noticed Blake not looking, "A little squeamish of stuff like that." She said as Leon shot the zombie three more times, causing it to fall.

"Yeah…" Blake confirmed as Leon went up the stairs, "You all know I don't like heavy gore and violence. It… brings back a lot of bad memories."

"Well don't worry," Yang said as she put her right arm around Blake, "We'll protect you from the zombies." She said with the black cat faunus smiling.

As Leon walked, Ruby picked up more bullets and reloaded. She took a few more steps before seeing the silhouette of something in the light. Ruby turned to see Weiss unamused. Leon walked forward, seeing it was just a dummy model against a lamp, "Ha, I knew it was nothing." The white heiress said as Leon walked over to the table, picking up a spade key and another map, "See, this game isn't scaring me." She said before Leon walked through a nearby door. The hall was short with a window at the end. As the door closed, a muffled growl happened as something on four legs ran across the window, "AH!" Weiss said as she grabbed Ruby's left arm.

Leon: What in the-!?

"Yeah, I agree, what was that!?" Weiss said to her team, "And, I-I was not scared of it, just curious."

"Sure," Yang said with a smirk causing the white heiress to pout, "That might have been a licker. It also might have been what look off that dude's jaw a bit ago. For all of us, I we don't run into one right now."

"A licker!? yikes," Weiss responded as Leon walked down the halls, Ruby having the weapon at the ready. Leon then walked into another room, seeing a jester doll in on a pile of boxes, "…Can you shoot that?" Weiss asked, "I really don't like the way it is looking at us."

"I need to save ammo," Ruby said as she walked around, seeing some gunpowder on a dresser, "I could pick this up, but I want the space for something else." She said before walking away. As Leon walked through the gaps, he saw a zombie hanging from the ceiling, its position moving in a sudden fall. Ruby shot it three times in the head, causing it to fall on the ground. Looked over to a door between two shelves. Going through the door, Leon' entered a library's second floor. Suddenly, his radio went off.

 **Marvin: Leon, it's Marvin. I need you back here ASAP.**

 **Leon: Are you okay Marvin?**

"Did this happen?" Weiss asked.

"No?" Yang responded in an unsure voice, "This must be new."

 **Marvin: I've got something to show you. It's important.**

 **Leon: Copy that, I'll be right there.**

"Well, let's head back to the main hall." Ruby said before she looked down, seeing a few zombies on the bottom floor, "I don't think we have enough time to go the long way. But maybe there is a shortcut." Ruby the looked at her inventory, seeing that she had over thirty bullets left, "This should be enough." She closed her inventory and Leon ran on the wooden floorboard, "But let me get a better angle before going down."

Suddenly, as Leon turned left, the floor below him collapse. The girls gasped in horror as the zombies all turned their attention to Leon. "Start firing Ruby!" Yang said as Ruby began taking aim. As the zombies approached, two came at her in a pair. She aimed and fired. Within the rest of her clip, both the zombies fell from body shots. However, as she was reloading, a third zombie came up and grabbed Leon.

"Come on, them has to be a way to get out of these!" Ruby comment as a prompt shows up. Instinctively, she pressed it with Leon taking out his knife and stabbing the zombie, "Oh, that's how." She said as Leon pushed the zombie away, "Thanks, Marvin."

"You can thank him in person, run!" Weiss said as Ruby maneuvered Leon past the other zombie. As she was about to take him up the stairs, she noticed an odd door in the corner of her eye. The red hooded girl then began to make her way towards the door, "What are you doing?"

"That's a spade door," Ruby said as she went into her inventory, "And I picked up a spade key." She said as she used the item, opening the door. As Ruby smiled, she noticed the zombie next to Leon start to get up. Ruby quickly held forward and walked through the door, shutting it before any zombies could get through.

"You did it!" Yang cheered before recognizing where they were, "And where in the main hall on the second floor."

"Let's go see Marvin," Blake added on as Leon moved, but quickly stopped, "What's wrong?" She said while looking to Ruby.

"…Marvin might be a zombie now." Ruby said, "He said that if we run into one those things, we take it out or run." She looked down as she held the controller on her lap, "I always ran away when it he turned, avoiding him while I picked up what I needed." Her teammates were silent as their leader spoke, "I thought by the endgame, I could find a cure for him and run back. But that isn't possible."

"Ruby…" Weiss said as she put her hand on her teammates back, "He gave you the option, and you did what you had to do."

"Agreed." Yang added on before having an idea, "If by some horrible fate, one of us got bitten by a zombie. Let's make a pact that the others always have those option. Run, or take out."

"Yeah," Blake said, "It's a hard choice to make, but at least we have a choice in that situation." The team then nodded, a small smile returning to Ruby's face.

"Personally, I don't think any of us could get bitten by a zombie." Yang said as she put her hands behind her head, "But if I have to guess one which one of us would get bit, I would say Weiss."

"Hey!" Weiss responded in offence to the statement, "Why me?"

"You didn't even know what a zombie was like a half hour ago." Yang said before she realized something, "Oh crap, the time limit!"

Ruby then picked up her controller, moving Leon towards the stairs leading to the lobby. The cutscene stated with Marvin looking at the computer surveillance. "He's not a zombie!" The red hooded girl said shock before looking at Marvin's fatal wound, agony in his breathing, "But, he doesn't have much time left."

 **Marvin: There you are… Come here, take a look.**

Marvin then zoomed into one of the cameras, showing a girl with a ponytail looking at a large gate. "Hey, it my girl!" Yang cheered with a smile. Raising both hands in the air. Blake and Weiss turned to look at Yang in slight shock, "What, I can get hyped for the character I think is awesome, can't I?" She said before the other focused on the rest of the cutscene.

 **Leon: Yes! I knew she'd make it.**

 **Marvin: You know her?**

 **Leon: Yeah, name's Claire. I came into town with her.**

 **Marvin: You can get to that courtyard through the second floor…east side.**

 **Leon: I'm on it. Thanks, Lieutenant.**

"Alright, we get to see Claire Redfield finally." Yang cheered as Ruby gained control of Leon. However, the screen quickly went black with a line of text in the middle of the screen, _Thank you for playing_ , "What? Oh, come on." Yang complained as she crossed her arms.

"That's the end of the demo." Blake responded, "We never used that weapon's locker key."

"Yeah, that's a bummer. We missed a lot of secrets." Ruby said before showing a status screen. With a game mode of standard, the completion time was twenty minutes with no retires, "Still, we did pretty good." She then offered her controller to her big sister, "You want to try?"

"Nah," Yang said with a smile returning, "I'll play as Claire when we pick up the game. After all, Leon is your boy." She said with Ruby blushing again.

"And Claire is your girl?" Blake said in a somewhat sassy smile.

"Jealous?" Yang responded in kind, "Don't worry, she's one of the many girls I keep an eye out for."

"That's good." Blake responded before Yang giggled, patting the black cat faunus on the back.

Ruby then turned to the white heiress, "Weiss, want to give it a try."

"No, I think I'm good. It's not because I'm scared!" Weiss responded, her voice somewhat frantic. However, it seemed to calm down at her next line. "I think I would rather just watch you play." She said with a smile, "You seemed pretty confident, even when you were shooting a zombie that wasn't going down."

"Like I said at the begin, a game like this can helped huntresses in training, like all of us." Ruby said with a smile as she held the control, "Now, even though we only have ten minutes, I think I can beat it again." She said with a smile as she returned to the home screen, "That's another reason I like these games, speedruns." The red hooded girl said before she looked to all of her teammates, each one of them nodding. Ruby nodded in responses before she had a look of determination in her eyes, pressing start one more time.

 **AN: There you go, this took about eight hours total to plan and write. In the end, It was just a fun story showing the characters in a different kind of setting, making them seem more like teenagers hanging out. It's my opinion, but I think I would have continued watching the show if it focused more on the characters in less world-deciding wars and rather showed a simpler 'coming of age tale.' Here, I got to have all the character go though some form of development by playing a great game's demo. Just as a note, I am not going to be doing them playing the full game. That is just too much work when I have more stories I need to focus on. I will never do another 'plays' or even a 'watches' story like this again. While it was fun to write, it was only fun this one time. It worked because this Demo is short, and I could connect it to RWBY in fun ways. Sorry if that is a bit of a disappointment, but it is why I made this a one-shot. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope you can go out and play Resident Evil 2: Remake. It's going to be a great game.**


	3. One-Shot: Worst End

**AN: Hey everyone, I have a special chapter here. To celebrate Resident Evil 3: Remake coming out, I wanted to do a sort-of sequel to Bad End. In that story, Team RWBY got murdered by Mr. X, (which got a lot more positive feedback than I expected). With this one, it takes place technically right after the events of that story, following Team JNPR. Since the train did not start the bombing run, these four just went on their mission to protect a village from Grimm in blissful ignorance. However, it is not Grimm they will be up against. How will it end for them? Well, the title does give it away. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

 **One-Shot: Worst End**

Aboard a small Atlas airship, the four members of Team JNPR readied their weapons. Jaune examined his sword while Pyrrha adjusted the sight on her rifle. Nora loaded her grenade launcher, then turned to see Ren looking out the window. "I can see the village in the distance." He said before looking back to his team, "We have to protect them from the oncoming Grimm attack."

"We will," Jaune reaffirmed to his friend, "If we're landing now, that gives us over twelve hours to help people bunker down and set up our strategy."

"Besides, this is a small wave of Grimm. Nothing we cannot handle." Nora responded as she holstered her weapon in her back, "Team RWBY were the lucky ones, they got Search and Destroy for their first out of kingdom mission."

"Yeah, but they should be fine as well." Pyrrha responded, "We need to be careful." She said before the airship began to land, "This is our chance to prove ourselves as hunters and huntresses." She said with the rest of her teammates nodding.

The airship landed with Nora jumping out first, a pep in her step as she marched into the middle of the street. The rest of the team followed, but Jaune looking around in confusion. "Where is everyone?" He said as the others noticed the quiet nature of the surroundings, "Did they already start boarding up their houses?"

"Maybe," Pyrrha said before seeing something in the corner of her eye. She and the others walked over as the airship prepared for takeoff.

Team JNPR stood in front of a massive container, one that resembled a large black coffin. However, its size would not fit that of a normal person. The end of the container had dented into the sidewalk, while the other end broke into a second-floor window of the building it leaned against, "What in the world?" Ren said as he looked over the container, "Did Atlas drop a new robot in to help?"

"I don't think it was Atlas," Jaune commented, "Otherwise, why would they still send us?"

"Huh?" Nora said as she discovered a white sticker on the edge of the container, one that read the codename of the continents that once dwelled in this coffin, "What's a Nemesis?"

Suddenly, the team towards a monstrous roar, one that caused all four to repose their weapons, "The Grimm are here!?" Jaune asked.

"But you said we still have half a day?" Nora responded, "How did they get here so fast?"

Suddenly, Pyrrha heard something shoot through the air. She looked towards the noise, seeing a rocket that was aimed at the airship. Before she could react, the rocket exploded on contact, setting the airship ablaze. It spiraled out of control before crashing into the side of a building. As the explosion, Team JNPR shielded their eyes from the blast wave. However, when Jaune opened his eyes, he looked up at the roof of the building.

Standing there was a massive man with a deformed face. His long teeth ran down his neck, his nose was bent to the right. One eye was covered in stapled skin, while the other was a gazed over clear grey. He stood in the middle of the inferno, unaffected by the flames. In his right arm was a green stinger-type rocket launcher. He was wrapped in a black leather attire and caution tape. However, his large exposed heart jetted out of his chest.

This was Nemesis.

As Nemesis lowered his rocket launcher, the one eye glanced over to Team JNPR. He let out a steaming breath before taking a step off the roof. In falling over four stories, he landed on in sidewalk across from them. The concreate cracked on from his weight, but he remained unbroken. As Nemesis stood up, he glared at each of the young hunters and huntresses in training, then spoke one word, "S.T.A.R.S."

Suddenly, Nemesis sprinted towards the four at full speed. Jaune took point as he defended with his shield. The Monster reeled back his left arm, swing with a wild punch into the shield. Jaune was pushed back from the force of the hit, but his armor glowed with a black aura. His momentum slowed as he turned to Pyrrha, who was concentrating on him.

Pyrrha's polarity had saved their leader, but she had taken her eyes off Nemesis. The Monster had the red sight aimed at Pyrrha, but a volley of bullets impacted with his right shoulder and head. His eye glanced over to the Ren, whose weapons were still steaming after firing. Nora stood to her partner's right as the Monster turned to face them.

"Nora!" Jaune called out, "Aim for his heart, it has to its weak point!"

"On it!" She said as she changed the weapon into its grenade launcher form, "Hey Ugly!" Nora said to Nemesis, who started to walk towards her, "Smile." She said before firing a shell. The hit collided with the Monster's chest, creating a plume of smoke on impact.

However, Nemesis walked through the smoke, taking no damage, and was already in the middle of another wild swing. While she could not evade in time, Ren pushed her out of the way. In doing so, he took the hit from the Monster, launching him into the wall of a building across the street, "REN!" Nora cried out as her partner was convulsing in pain. She then turned back to Nemesis, her body now radiating an electric aura. She went for a charged punch to the monster's heart, causing Nemesis' eye to widen from the cardiac arrest. Nora landed a second and third punch while Jaune and Pyrrha helped Ren. The three members of Team JNPR watched Nora pushing back the monster with her barrage of attacks, "Heh, not so tough now. Are you!" Nora taunted with a grin as she transferred her electricity to her hammer. In raising it over her head, she swings the weapon into the Monster's skull. The strike was followed by a loud snap from the Nemesis' neck, now bent to a ninety-degree angle. Now, Nora waited for Nemesis to fall over dead. She readied for the praise from her teammates for taking down the Monster.

But she was wrong.

Nemesis started to move his head, his neck cracking before snapping back into place, causing Nora to gasp. He grabbed the hammer with his left hand, pulling out of his target's grasp. Nora staggered before Nemesis landed a right hook into her skull. The monster then regripped the hammer, hitting its original owner on the other side of the head. Nora could feel her aura ware off, his vision blurring. She could barely make out Nemesis raise the hammer again, slamming into the top of her skull. Her blood splatter on the ground as she went to one knee. With this concussion, Nora could barely stay conscious, but Nemesis was not done. He landed a right uppercut into Nora's chest, jamming the barrel of the rocket launcher into her body. As Nora had a look of horror on her face, she turned to see her team in dread as the monster pulled the trigger. The rocket exploded near instantly after being fired, blasting Nora into burnt pieces of what she once was. After the smoke cleared, Nemesis roared at one target down.

Jaune trembled in fear as tears form in Pyrrha's eyes. However, Ren hyperventilated before his eyes filled with hate, "YOU BASTARD!" He shouted before running in with his weapons, unleashing a barrage of bullets.

"Ren, stop! We need to fall back!" Jaune tried to order, but it did not work. He then saw the Monster aim the rocket launched, "Oh no!" Jaune said before looking to his partner, "Pyrrha, that Thing's weapons!"

"Okay," She responded before focusing on the rocket launcher and hammer. Nemesis had a look of confusion as they were shrouded in a black aura, pushing them out of the way of the target. Ren then jumped towards Nemesis, stabbing the blades of his weapon into the creature's heart. The Monster staggered back a step before wildly swinging his arms, tossing both his weapons away. Ren jumped back as well, abandoning his weapons to avoid getting hit himself. Nemesis pulled out Ren's guns before crushing them in his palm. Pyrrha and Jaune then flanked the Monster from behind before reposing their weapons.

Jaune made the first move, running in with his sword. Nemesis turned his body with a wild swing, but Pyrrha blocked with her shield, allowing Jaune to slash the Monster's heart. However, the blade did not cut deep into the organ. The Monster went for another downward punch, but Ren jumped on his back. He held Nemesis in a headlock, causing the Monster to try and shake him off. Jaune pulled back as the Monster attempted to fall on his back to crush Ren. At the last second, Ren jumped off as Nemesis hit the ground, denting the pavement. Jaune then jumped on the Monster's chest, plunge his sword as deep into the heart as he could. Nemesis roared before swatting Jaune off, but as he stood up, his body staggered.

"He's getting weaker!" Jaune commented before turning to Ren, "This is our chance."

"Yes," Ren said before turning to Pyrrha, "Give me some air." He asked with her understanding. As Ren ran towards Nemesis, the monster reel for another punch. However, Pyrrha tossed her shield like a disk. Ren jumped towards the shield, spring-boarding off it to gain more height. Nemesis' swing had missed as Ren was too high. While driving towards the Monster, Ren unleashed a palm strike into the sword's counterweight. The blade plunged all the way into the massive heart, causing the Monster's eye to widen. Nemesis fell again on his back as Ren landed on his feet. As he looked at the heart's beating stop, Ren sighed, "It's over."

Jaune and Pyrrha ran over to Ren, "What was that thing?" Pyrrha asked.

"I don't know," Ren responded, then looked over to the hammer of his partner, "It killed Nora." He said before tightly clenched his fist, "I just stood there and watched."

"Ren…" Jaune responded, "We avenged her, that's what matters right now." He said before turning to Pyrrha, "We have to call the emergency squad to pick us up." Jaune asked with her taking out a scroll, "Let's…just looked for survivors until then." He said with Ren getting his teeth but knew it was the right call. As they walked away, Jaune placed his right hand on his head, "How am I going to tell Ruby and the others about this?" He said with tears in the corner of his eyes forming.

Suddenly, they heard a terrifying voice, "S.T.A.R.S."

As Jaune heard it, his whole body turning white with panic. He turned around to see Nemesis on one knee, pulled the sword out of his body with his left hand, "IT'S STILL ALIV-" Jaune tried to warren his friend. At the same time, his brain went through all the ways they could stop this Monster. His goal remained in his mind, he would save his teammates, he would be a hero one day.

But he was wrong.

From his right hand, Nemesis extended a red flesh tentacle at high speed. The tentacle lodged into Jaune's mouth, bursting out the back of his neck. Ren's eyes widened in horror, while Pyrrha gasped before dropping the scroll. Nemesis retracted the tentacle, pulling Jaune into his hand as well. With his fingers around his target's skull, the Monster squeezed. Jaune's fingers twitched as he could hear his own skull cracking. Suddenly, his body flashed white, but Nemesis just applied more pressure. After the flash end, Jaune's torso fell to the ground, while the chucks of this head stuck to Nemesis' palm. The Monster roared as another target was taken care of.

"Jaune…" Pyrrha said as she fell to her knees, tears pouring down her face.

"This can't be happening!" Ren said as the Monster readied to change, causing him to turn to his last teammate, "Pyrrha, you have to get out of here." He said, speaking before she could give her response, "Tell the higher ups about this Thing. Figure out a way to kill it for good." He said before assuming a fighting stance. Ren's mind flashed to the massacres of the past and present he had seen before, "Please, just survive…I can't lose any more people I care about."

"Ren…" Pyrrha responded, knowing that leaving him alone would seal his fate. However, she knew the two of them stood no chance against this Monster. This was no time to argue on who should stay. This was his choice, and she knew what to say back, "Okay." She said before standing up, drying her tears. "I promise, I will find a way to kill that Monster," Pyrrha said as Ren remained focused on Nemesis, then she turned around and ran.

Nemesis glared before reeling back his right arm, unleashing another tentacle appendage. The tentacle headed start for Pyrrha's back. However, Ren intercepted it with his right shoulder. As he gritted his teeth through the pain, he saw Pyrrha turn the corner down the street. Nemesis roared as one of his targets got away.

"Your fight is with me now!" Ren said before pulling the tentacle out, "I will not let you kill any more of my friends!" He declared before running towards the Monster. Nemesis turned to sweep his target's legs with his tentacle, but Ren jumped the hit. With his left hand, he landed a palm strike to the monster's face, breaking the crooked nose. However, Nemesis swung his left arm into Ren's abdomen, launching him into a street pole.

The hit and crash had reduced Ren's aura to his limit, one more hit would mean the end for him. He turned to see the Monster charging at him full speed. Ren jumped out of the way of the tackle before getting to his feet. He readied for another counterattack, but his body pulsated in pain. From the wound in his right arm, he saw his skin start to rot. He gasped before coughing blood, forcing him to one knee. At this moment, Nemesis stood before him, looking down with his one eye. As the Monster raised his right hand, the tentacle extended afoot. Ren thought he could have lasted longer, giving Pyrrha more time to flee. He thought that this would have been just the first of many missions with his team, saving people from the evils of this world.

But he was wrong.

The tentacle was rammed through Ren's skull, turning his brain into mush. His body went limp as his eyes lost their light. On the retraction of the tentacle, the head was pulled off as well. The corpse fell onto the ground, bleeding onto the sidewalk. While the Monster dropped the head, then stomped it into paste beneath his boot.

Nemesis looked over the area around him. He saw the burnt chunks of flesh and two decapitated bodies. However, these were not all his targets. He growled as he looked to where the last one had fled, speaking the single word before beginning his pursuit, "S.T.A.R.S."

 **AN: There you go, Nemesis is a Monster. The best aspect of Team JNPR is there teamwork and knowing each other's strengths. However, this can lead to them underestimating their opponent. And you never want to underestimate Nemesis. Nora, Jaune, and Ren all got Bad Ends in this story. However, Pyrrha is still out there and vows to kill this Monster. Will she be able to do so against this unrelenting pursuer? Will she learn the truth of her other friends' fate along the way? As well, what is S.T.A.R.S to Nemesis now? Find out when I continue this story after Resident Evil 3: Remake comes out. I know that may seem like a long wait, but I should have something in the meantime to keep people happy. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope you can play Resident Evil 3: Remake. It's going to be a great game.**


	4. One-Shot: Neo Demo

**AN: Hey everyone, I have something a lot of you may have seen coming. Since RE3R has a demo, I thought I would do another one of the characters playing it. This time, it will be Neo playing while Roman provides the commentary. I decided on this over Team RWBY or JNPR playing because I like this duo a more and think it fits for them to play it. In writing this, I basically used my second playthrough of the demo as the script for the gameplay here. Almost all of what you read here is what I played, action for action. (Especially the ending, that was intense). That's all for now, hope you enjoy this one-shot, and get ready for Resident Evil 3: Remake.**

 **One-Shot: Neo Demo**

On a lingering start screen, a massive man with a deformed face stood radiated an aura of torment. He stood in the middle of flames, unaffected by the fire. His body was wrapped in a black leather and caution tape. However, his large exposed heart jetted out of his chest. Near his right arm, white text with red first letters was seen.

 **Resident Evil 3.**

"Yikes," Sitting on the couch in front of the screen, Roman looked at the menu for this game, "That is one ugly bastard." He said before turning to his bodyguard, the mute girl who held a pink controller with white buttons and brown bumpers, "Neo, you sure you want to play this game?" He said with the mute girl nodding, then swapping her two eye colors. "Okay, you're the boss." He said with a smirk before leaning back in his seat, leading to her pressing start.

After the loading screen, a cutscene played. A woman with short brown hair entered a train. She wore a blue top and weapon harness, "Oh, that's who you play as." Roman commented with Neo nodding, "I already like this game." He said with the mute girl rolling her eyes before noticing the two others on the train, both appeared to be in military attire. The younger one with the frizzy hair spoke to his superior sitting down.

 **Carlos: Hey Captain. This fine young lady could use our help.**

He spoke before the camera focused on the captain's face, causing Roman to scowl, "Eh, this old man reminds me of that General Jerkwood in his airship." He said before shrugging, "Except for a neat hat." He commented on the red beret.

 **Mikhail: Carlos, you didn't even think to ask fine young lady her name? She is an elite operative of R.P.D. Special Tactics and Rescue Service.**

"Is short, a cop." Roman commented with a sigh, "Bit of a turnoff."

 **Mikhail: Her name is…Something…Valentine.**

 **Jill: It's Jill**

 **Mikhail: Nice to meet you, Jill. I am U.B.C.S. Platoon Leader Mikhail Victor. My team was sent here to rescue civilians.**

As he said the last word, Mikhail held his left side in pain. Blood was leaking through his vest, "Oh, this guy is not gonna make it." Roman said as Neo nodded.

 **Jill: Right. How's that going for you?**

"Heh," Roman chuckled at the sarcasm, "I do like a woman with sass." He said with Neo smirking.

 **Mikhail: The city is completely cut off. Isolated. Most of the hundred thousand civilians will end up dead. Ah, correction: undead.**

"Undead?" Roman said before looking to Neo, "What does that mean?" He said with Neo remaining quiet, causing him to look back to the cut scene.

 **Mikhail: My platoon has suffered serious losses. Just keeping them alive is more than I can manage.**

 **Jill: Well, you can thank your corporate overlords for that.**

"Haha," Roman grinned, "She is winning me over."

 **Mikhail: Yes, well… We are doing all we can. If we can get this subway train moving…we can evacuate some survivors. But we need help. My men cannot do this alone.**

Roman watched as Jill broke eye contact, slightly laughing as she moved her head, "Oh, I know that tell." He commented, his smile faded, "It's when you have agreed to something that very well could kill you in the end." The orange-haired criminal said as Neo loosened the grip on her controller.

 **Jill: Alright, I'm in. But I am on their side. Not yours.**

 **Carlos: Oh hey, hey, that's cool. We all want the same thing.**

 **Mikhail: Thank you, Jill**

Carlos started to pass Jill a small device, a handheld radio.

 **Carlos: Alright, Supercop. Here you go. We can use this to stay in contact.**

 **Jill: I know what a radio is.**

"Wow, she is not backing down at all." Roman commented as the cutscene ended, showing the over the shoulder angle, "Oh, now we can play. Let's see what we have to work with." He said with Neo opening the menu, seeing an inventory of eight slots. However, two were occupied by a fully loaded hand and survival knife, "Not much it seems."

 **Carlos: OK, first things first. We need to get you geared up. Head up to street level. You'll find supplies there.**

 **Jill: Alright.**

They watched as Claros aided Mikhail. Taking out a can of some healing spray, using it to disinfect the wound.

 **Carlos: Shit, Captain. They really took a chunk out of you.**

 **Mikhail: Nothing that I will miss.**

"He gonna die," Roman commented, "Should have given us that first-aid spray," Neo smirked, seeing that Roman guessed the name of that item correctly. With control of Jill, she walked out of the train. On a bench, she found ten more bullets for her handgun. Next to it, a U.B.C.S. memo was seen. In reading it, the players discovered the way to get more ammo, "Gunpowder, guess no dust shops in this city." Roman said before Jill ran up the stairs, making it to the newsstand with a paper to read. However, Roman skimmed before Neo put it away. They continued up until the radio went off.

 **Carlos: Jill, it's me again. You topside yet?**

 **Jill: Working on it. So, what's the plan?**

 **Carlos: The old tank's got me clearing the tracks. You mind getting the subway infrastructure back online?**

 **Jill: And how do I do that?**

"Was thinking the same thing," Roman responded, "This is the type of stuff I leave to those White Fang grunts."

 **Carlos: Let's start by restoring power. I'll navigate you to the substation once you hit the main road.**

 **Jill: Copy that. Let's do this fast.**

Jill put her radio away before continuing up. Upon reaching the top, they discovered four items. Two cans of gunpowder, and two green herbs, causing Roman to smirk. "Well, at least this makes things fun now." he said before Neo picked them all up, then combined both cans of gunpowder to make fifteen more bullets, "Now, were loaded." They then walked a few steps before stopping in front of a wooden box, "Nice tape job." Roman sarcastically said as Neo had Jill switch to a knife, then stabbed the box. Inside was a red herb that Neo then combined with one of her green herbs. Roman then looked to his mute bodyguard, "I have a feeling you played these games before." He said with her smirking back.

Jill then walked over to a massive chest, a place to store her other green herb. In coming back to a table, she found another U.B.C.S. memo. This one telling them about the properties of the plants they had picked up, as well as the first-aid spray they saw earlier, "Now let's get this done and go grab a beer." Roman read the last sentence with a chuckle, "Well, if that guy is still alive, I hope he knows a good bar." They made their way to the exit, seeing Jill duck under the shutters to see the chaos on the streets. People ran for the lives, with one make following the path she just came from.

 **Jill: More survivors. We got to get that train moving.**

In the middle of that sentence, an enemy emerged from an alleyway. It's rotting flesh was a light grey, the eyes fully glazed over, "Uh oh," Roman said as Neo smirked, swapping her eye color. Jill switched to her pistol and aimed. In adjusting to the aim, her first shot hit the should. Her next two bullets hit the zombie in the face, but it still approached her, "Neo, do something-" roman said as Neo fired another shot, this one exploding the zombie's skull into red mush, "Oh… good job." He said with the zombie falling over, Neo letting out a slight giggle.

Jill continued down the alley as she reloaded her handgun. In walking near an oil drum, she found fifteen more bullets. She walked upon noticing a silhouette of another zombie eating, "Okay, should be just one." Roman said as Neo approached. However, a second zombie walked out from the shadow, "Oh carp!" He said as Neo gritted her teeth. In backtracking, one of the zombies followed her, but the other was close behind. Roman looked to see the second one wore a police uniform. Jill fired three shots into the first zombie's skull, causing it to fall over. As the second zombie approaches, she quickly fired two shots. One hit the head, but the other missed. Neo focused as she landed the other two shots in the head, downing the cop zombie, then moved forward, "But their heads didn't pop, it might get back up." Roman said as Neo switched Jill to her knife, then stabbed the legs of the cop zombie a few times. However, she backed up as the zombie began to raise. After switching back to the handgun, one shot to the head had put back the zombie to a limp state, "Oh, that's the strategy." Roman commented as Jill was running up to stab the other zombie. However, she only had time to get a couple of cuts in before backing up. After a few shots, the zombie fell again, for good this time.

Neo sighed as she reloaded her handgun, then continued down the alleyway. After reaching the dead body what was being eaten, she took out her knife and stabbed the corpse, "Just to be safe." Roman said before Jill opened the gate to a new street. It was then that the game gave them a piece of advice, "Quickstep?" He said as Neo did the command, causing Jill to step back. While waking, she dashed forward. The mute girl smiled, knowing this would come in handy. She made her way to a store, but it was shut with a type of yellow padlock, "Can you shot it?" Roman said with Neo looking at him with half-open eyes, "Fine, save the bullet, not like we have twenty extra right now." He groaned as Jill walked away from the door, going down the street. To her left, she saw three zombies pushing against a fence. As Jill moved forward, a new cut scene played with her taking out the radio with her looking at a roadblock of zombies, crashed cars, and flames.

 **Jill: Carlos? I've reached the main avenue. Which way do I go?**

 **Carlos: See a big Transmission tower. That's the substation. You'll have to circle around through an alley to your right to get there.**

 **Jill: You mean the alley that's on fire?**

 **Carlos: …Maybe? Surely a tall drink of water like yourself can put out a few flames.**

"This guy," Roman said with a sigh while Jill sighed as well.

 **Jill: Fuck you.**

"Heh," Roman grinned, "I'm liking this lady more and more." He said before the cut scene ended, "Now, how do we get-" Suddenly, another cutscene played as Jill went back. She gaped as the three zombies pushed down the fence. Neo's eyes went white as she back up. However, she noticed a red barrel in the corner of her eye. After waiting for the right moment, she shot the container, causing it to explode, "Wow!" Roman said as the three zombies were flung back and set ablaze, while Jill was unharmed. Neo smirked as the colors in her eye had returned, She walked over to a now destroyed box that was once next to the barrel, picking up some gun powered. "Okay, I guess we go this way now."

They walked down a small staircase to see four more zombies gathered. In picking them off, she eventually cleared the area, However, her ammo was now near-empty with a clip of ten bullets. She fanned the area but only found one can of gunpowder. She had only ten bullets left, "Look Neo, I know you don't want to get hit. But you have to be careful with your shots from now on." He said with her nodding, then checked the map. "It looks like we can go straight or right." Roman said with Neo pointing Jill forward, "Well, you're the boss." He said with Neo smiling, going into the dinner called, Moon's Donuts.

Upon Entering, Neo found Jill fifteen more bullets and another gunpowder, which she combined for even more bullets. In seeing two rotting corpses, she stabbed them to extra sure they stayed dead. In walking around to the kitchen, she discovered a safe room. Inside, a green herb was in a bin. On a nearby tray, they found a set of bolt cutters. Neo stored the other gunpower in a chest to save some space in her inventory. "Okay, let's keep going." Roman said as Neo nodded, exiting the kitchen and seeing the door to a new path.

However, in opening the door, multiple zombies were seen in their proximity. Neo back up as the door closed in front of her. "On second thought, let's see what was in the other way was before," Roman suggested with Neo nodding.

Jill backtracked back through the restaurant and then went up a set of steel stairs. She was met with another split path, this time going right. Upon reaching the roof, the sound of the dead feasting was heard. She walked up to find one on the ground, the other behind an air conditioner unit, "Hey, just shoot that one on the ground from here." Roman said with Neo doing so, causing the zombie to get up, "This will attract the other one," he said as a female zombie walk up, "And now," Roman said as he pointed to a red barrel, causing Neo to smile, "Boom!" Roman called out as Neo had Jill shot the barrel, setting both zombies ablaze. "Heh, I'm getting the hang of this too." He said with Neo giggling. In scanning the area, they discovered another tapped box, this one with a red herb in it. She combined it with her other green herb to make another powerful healing item. In finding the eaten body, another gunpowder was found. They then found a ladder, releasing it to the street level. Across, Neo saw the fiery path they had to go through, "Shortcut, nice." Roman said as Neo smiled.

Neo backtracked to store her other healing item and gunpowder, then went back to the steal stairs. This time, she went left towards a fancy door. In entering, she found a dead man next to a safe, then stabbed him to make sure he was still dead, "Needs a combination." Roman commented as Jill found a memo. In reading it, the orange-haired criminal found a clue, "It's a secret between me and by beautiful Aqua Cure Queen…Hm." He said while Neo found a desk with gun powered and quickly dealt with a nearby zombie.

In exiting out a different door, they found fifteen more bullets and a dead woman down a blocked staircase, which Neo stabbed again to make sure it was a lethal fall. In exiting another door, they looked down at a street infested with zombies. Neo saw a few gathered near a red barrel, taking the shot. While two burned up, another was still alive. She tried to take the one down from the highpoint but was missing a few shots. Suddenly, Neo looked to her right, seeing another zombie had come up. She tried to shoot it back, but was unable to do enough damage, "Neo!" Roman panicked as Neo dodged rolled. However, it failed because of the close quarters. Neo's eyes went white as the zombie took a bit out of Jill, then threw it off. Neo took out her knife and stabbed the zombie as much as she could. However, the zombie jumped up to grab Jill again, getting another bite off. After pushing the zombie back again, Neo saw the other zombie from before had now gone up the stairs. "Fall back!" Roman ordered as Neo did so, go back through the door. Her heart raced as Jill held her side, her health now in caution, "Okay, it's going to be okay." Roman said as he patted Neo on the back, "Let's go back around and try the other way, maybe this cleared some of those zombies for." He said with Neo nodding.

Jill backtracked all to way to Moon's Donatus, they opened the door. There were fewer zombies, but Neo still heard the ones that had bit her. She reloaded her handgun and walked through. In finding one, she opened fired while still in the restaurant. The zombie fell at the doors, allowing Neo to stab it multiple times on the ground. She then saw the zombie that had bit her twice, her eyes filling with rage. Like the last one, a few headshots had downed the corpse before she stabbed it. This time she continued to stab it until it was covered in blood. Neo breathed heavily before Roman put his hand on her back, "It's okay, you're doing good." He said with a smile. Neo smiled before resuming the game.

In combing the area, they found some more gunpowder and bullets. In coming to a fence, they found something to use the bolt cutters on. After entering, Neo saw a sitting corpse, in not taking any chances, Neo shot the zombie. Putting it down before it could get up. She walked forward, finding two more undead creatures eating somebody. However, Neo had Jill lure them back to a red barrel before shooting, killing both with one bullet, "Nice." Roman said as Neo went to where the zombies were, finding a SWAT member was who was being munched on. In searching the body, they found a grenade. Next to him was a case, which after opening, had shotgun shells inside, "Well, look what we have here." Roman said as Neo took both.

In walking through the street, they found the subway over. Neo looked to Roman, who nodded before Jill entered. After picking up some bullets and taking care of a lone zombie, Roman saw something down the hall. "A hose!" He said as Neo picked up the item, "Now, can put out the fire." He said with Jill entering the room next door. Immediately, their eyes saw the shotgun, "Oh, hello gorgeous." Roman said as Jill went to the case, seeing it locked with chains, "Finders keepers." He said as Neo used the bolt cuts on the chain. They saw the shotgun, but the inventory was full. Neo debated what to do, but Roman pointed, "Use your healing herbs." He said with a smile, "We pick this thing up, go back to the restaurant, get the other healing, and then put out the flames." He said before clapping his hands. "Easy game," Roman said as Neo giggled. In using the herb, Jill stood up with her health now fine.

After picking up the shotgun, Jill equipped it and was about to exit the subway office. However, at the last door, a cop zombie busted in, "You're late, Rookie." Roman taunted as Neo took aim. With one shell, she blasted the zombie's head into a paste. Now exiting, Neo hummed as Jill walked through the streets with a shotgun. They reentered the restaurant but noticed something odd. "What do those three dots mean in the upper left corner?" Roman said with Neo shrugging, then saw the dots go away. In entering the safe room, Neo swapped out the bolt cutters for her other full heal. "Okay, let's put out those flames, turn on the power, and get this train roll-" Roman was saying as they exited out the restaurant, but a cut scene played.

The monster from the start screen appeared, its left hand on the face of a zombie, "Oh shit!" Roman said as Neo's eyes went white, "That thing is here?"

 **Jill: What the hell is it doing to them?**

The tentacles encased the zombie's face, making an odd mutation before tossing it away. While Neo and Roman thought the cutscene was still going, the monster charged at them, knocking over the mutated zombie, "OH SHIT!" Roman screamed as Neo did a panic fire with her shotgun. The hit grazed the monster in the face, but it did not slow it down. It landed a wild swing into Jill's head, causing her to stagger back. Neo tried to mash the dodge, but only took another hit, "OH-!" Roman said as the mute girl had to focus.

In seeing the timing, Jill dodged the third strike, getting behind the monster, "Quick, the shortcut!" Roman said as he pointed to the screen, seeing the metal stairs leading to the upper floors. Neo made Jill go forward but noticed she was hobbling from the two hits. She was about to go into her inventory to heal but saw a tentacle coiled around her leg. The monster had reeled in Jill, causing Neo to gasp. She then gritted her teeth as Neo mad Jill quickly do a back step, then fired a shot into the monster's chest. However, the monster let out a deafening howl, unaffected by the damage.

While Jill was staggered, it walked forward with a wild swing. Neo quickly performed the dodge roll to her right with perfect timing, "Now's our chance, Run!" Roman said as Jill was already moving. In getting partway up the stairs, Neo went back to her inventory to heal Jill, back to fine, "Go, go!" Roman said as Neo remembered the correct turn to make. However, the sound of the monster running right behind them was closing in, With each turn, it was seen in the corner of their eyes, "GO, GO, GO, GO!" He said as they were at the burnt corpse of the zombies, but the Monster was now right behind Jill. "NEO!" Roman panicked, but Neo dodged the swing.

With the slowed time, she made it to the ladder. In going down, Neo saw zombies to her left start to close in, but their destination was straight ahead. Jill ran to the gate as she looked at the fire hydrant, using the hose. "Wow!" Roman said as he placed his right hand on his chest, "My heart is racing." He said as Jill used the hose to put out the fire, "Man, what was that thing?" The orange-haired criminal said before seeing Neo was also out of breath, "You did great! We evaded that ugly bastard!" Roman laughed as he patted Neo on the head, causing the mute girl to smile. As Jill finished putting out the flames, Neo made her turn around, "It's gone," Roman said as Jill turned back to the once flaming alley, "Now, let's see what's this way-"

Suddenly, the right wall exploded, "AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Roman screamed as the monster was the cause, having done so with a single punch. As the monster walked through the hole, Jill aimed her pistol up to towards the monster. Neo's eyes went whiter as she gripped the control, hearing the monster say a single word.

 **Nemesis: S.T.A.R.S.**

Then, the screen went black. As Roman calmed down, he read the line of text that popped up, "Thank you for playing…. huh?" He read before seeing Neo put down the controller, taking out her scroll. She typed a message that he read aloud, "This was just a demo." The orange-haired criminal read as before leaning back in his seat, "Oh, thank goodness." He said before sighing, "I thought I was gonna have a heart attack." He then looked to see Neo typing another message, which he read with some hesitation, "Want to play it again?" He rea before standing up, "Neo, are you insane!" Roman said with the mute girl smirking, swapping her eye colors, causing him to sigh, "…Okay, one more time." He said with her slightly bouncing in her seat with joy, causing him to smile, "You seem to be having fun."

 **AN: There you go, Neo and Roman have some fun with the RE3R demo. In total, this took like six to eight hours to write because I was playing the demo while writing. I know I missed a lot of stuff and ignored the bobbleheads, but that is so you can experience some of the secrets of the demo yourself. Like with the last Demo Chapter, this was fun but only once for me. I liked this one a bit more for the character, due to Neo being my favorite RWBY Character and Nemesis as my favorite RE Character. In short, don't expect a full story playthrough, this was more of just a one-shot for demo and for fun, (However, if someone makes or knows of a Neo let's play channel, with her having a mute facecam in the corner like a virtual youtuber, I would instantly subscribe to that). That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope you can go out and play Resident Evil 3: Remake. It's going to be a great game.**


End file.
